Did you ever wonder?
by dannyFANtom
Summary: Did you ever wonder what exactly the backwash incident actually was, Or in Frightmare what was Vlad's dream , the rest of Clockworks speech? Or even how Wulf got captured by Walker and what he did ? well here are your answers PM me or review on it and let me know! every chapter at least 100 characters! I will also so it from fanfictions (not yaoi ,lemons ,or ANYTHING like that)
1. Chapter 1

**So what im doing is if there was ever anything un awnsered in the show: i.e the backwash incident ,season four episode one, what vlad what dreaming in frightmare PM me let me know or review**

**If anything and I mean ANYTHING happened that you want more info on just let me know and that will be a segment in this!**

**Toodles! (really me?)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FIRST CHAPTER ! WOO!ALREADY I HAVE A SUDJESTION! THANK YOU DarkShade5221!**

**The question asked is : Does CW have a strong bond with Danny? As in Father/Son?**

**(explanation Takes place during CM)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Clockwork paused at a letter at his door step entitling it from Danny , Oh his memories from the ghost boy Danny Phantom and their first little adventure ….**

**"Hello, Valerie , and Goodbye!" he said as he blasted her and her father with and ectoplasmic energy ray**

**"Now do you understand Clockwork?" asked an Observant**

**"Yes, Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet, What do you want me to do about it?"**

**"You're the master of time Clockwork, isn't it obvious? … to save the future Danny Phantom must parish!" **

**_Parish seems a little drastic to me and I have seen that time line it would do nothing he would have to be destroyed! And that's more drastic!_**

**_"_****It's your future do you want fries with it?"**

**It was then when he froze time just for the boy so he could study him more closely, honestly he did not see him as the greatest threat since Pariah Dark! But he had seen him in action and throughout the years he had come to like the boy.**

**Then a sound from behind him asked.**

**"What are you waiting for? it's the perfect chance to take him out?!" **

**He sighed and responded**

**"That's the problem with you Observants all you do is observe"**

**"You know our oath… to watch-" then he interrupted**

**"-And never act. That's why you bring me in to do your dirty work. He turns evil because he's under pressure from some test? Fine! Then perhaps it's time for a test of my own!"**

**_He sent Boxlunch and Skultech after him to test his skills to see if he could really be capable of it and to move things along in the time stream. After all it was his putting Boxlunch there that made Danny do his first "Evil" act of stealing the answers._**

**_After his lesson was done his loved ones were to die but that look on his face he couldn't do it so he saved them and lied to say that he knew it would happen, he really cared for the boy, then when he came to him later asking to help him with his friends and Vlad, he complied to teach him a lesson, but only for that. _**

**When he read the letter he was moved and concerned. It read:**

**Dear Clockwork ,**

**I'm Getting scared when I first came here he was vicious towards me then things got better but now im scared im Turing into him I mean , no im not acting like him but today Vlad showed me the Ghost Gauntlets ! Future Vlad said that's how Dan happened! Now im not sure, Oh yeah is it you giving me visions of how Dan happened if it is please stop it is starting to scare me! Thanks, bye**

**-Danny**

** What visions? No, that was not him. That must have been Niane. Anyway this is one problem he must do on his own. He'll see.**

**End**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yes one done the same day if this did not answer your question yes, yes they do. 

Thanks and don't forget to review and PM me possible topics. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

AND … IM BACK! Yes already I have got 3 this time but I will be doing 1 a chapter. So the one im doing this time is a guest one all the 3 new ones are guest so it's:  
How did Walker learn Esperanto? In "Public Enemy #1", Walker can clearly understand what Wulf is saying.

Well to answer this we are going to go back to when Walker was alive and a teen in his late teens like 18. Also it will explain why he's so obsessed with rules.  
Remember: this is a very high tech area of this time it is that way to help out with a few things. Also this was a while ago maybe 1940- 1950's when TVs started to be popular and more techy

ps:the tence is all messed up s, in the begining its present and it goes to past but its purposly  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Walker POV  
So, in the last 10 minutes my friends and I broke into a bank, we got caught and sent to juvie wow definitely. Not one of my best days. I didn't even want to break in! It was just a stupid jewelry box! I don't even wear jewelry! Ya, I know sell it for money, but I don't need money my families rich! So, now we're in juvie waiting in line for our phone calls. My parents won't come they don't care they won't even answer so I won't try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
"You, sonny are hereby sentenced to a 10 year riot training camp and then you will do the rest of your sentence in Jail, as you will be almost 30. First you need conditioning you will be trained and shown a video on a 1334 hour loop, we can only HOPE that the message gets across."  
So they took me into a plain white tile room with a black screen and a strait back white chair in the middle.  
"This is the conditioning room, Have a seat and we will begin, don't comply, and we will make you."  
Honestly it did not look like much of an option and I was no real criminal or in any mood to fight so I sat. Instantly I was locked into the chair and the screen turned on.  
"You've been a bad boy or girl haven't you? Well now it's time to learn the rules of being a mature adult, and how to put them into your everyday life! Rule #1 always be honest about the thing you have done, this will help you to be the best citizen you can be, all others will just have to be eliminated. Rule #2 you must be fluent in all languages including dead languages such as Latin. Commence language learner 9.9. Commencing… commencing… commencing…LESSON #1 ESPERANTO.

Yeah they said 1334 hours but instead there was a malfunction and it was all of the ten years I was supposed to be there. I was officially brain washed taught and obsessed with the rules and promptness of things I got fluent in every language known to man and even one forgotten. When they took me out I was malnourished and weak beyond mesure, "Ok let's go" he said giving me a nudge but being as weak as I was the nudge sent me flying-down the stairs-out a window –onto the concrete. And that was the last day of my life."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**ya i know its sooooooo short and it ends quickly i really could'nt think of anything else , hopefull i will get to the remaining 2 reveiws and any more that just****_ happen_**** come in. lol**

**bye**


End file.
